All of Me
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: (Takes place in the 'Making Things Right' universe, set after the story 'Caught in a Snowstorm.') When Caitlin introduces Ronnie to Frost, she hopes they get along. She doesn't realize that when a person loves someone as much as she loves Ronnie, they love them with every part of their being – including icy alter egos.


_All of Me_

 **A/N: A lot of Caitlin's storyline the last few seasons has focused on Frost (which I think is awesome), so this focuses on Ronnie meeting Frost. Read and review! Let me know if there are other Caitlin/Ronnie stories you want me to write!**

* * *

"You're saying Frost can talk to you?" Ronnie asked from where he sat on the other side of the cortex.

"I know it sounds like I'm crazy," Caitlin started.

"I've learned that the craziest things are true since I started working here," Ronnie said. "You said she's good now?"

Caitlin nodded slowly. "She's… she's like family."

"So when can I meet her?" He had an eager sparkle in his eyes that made Caitlin's heart swell.

"They're having a little trouble with that," Cisco said.

"So far she's only been able to come out when there's danger. We're working on it."

 _Let me talk to him,_ Frost said.

"She wants to talk to you," Caitlin told Ronnie.

"I thought you said you were having trouble?"

"Letting her come out. We can talk just fine. And if you use the receiver, you can hear her too."

Ronnie walked over to Caitlin's desk and came back into the cortex with the mental activity dampener. "It's almost funny. After the particle accelerator exploded, whenever I was Firestorm you talked to me as two people. Now I get to do the same with you. Except your second person doesn't separate from you. Right?"

"Right."

"That would be neat, though," Cisco said quietly.

He put the receiver on his forehead and handed her the main interface. "Should be interesting."

"Ha! Man, you have no idea what you're in for."

Caitlin fixed Cisco a look at his loud exclamation, her eyes narrowed. _I'll get him later,_ Frost said. Caitlin silently agreed.

"It'll be fine," Caitlin said. "Trust me."

Ronnie smiled softly. "Always do."

Caitlin put the mental activity dampener on her forehead with a low murmur of "be nice" to Frost. Frost started talking immediately.

 _Hey Ronnie._

Ronnie was looking at Caitlin intently. "Hi…"

 _Killer Frost. But I haven't really done the whole 'killer' thing yet. You can call me Frost._ She sounded confident, as usual, but there was something else in her tone. Caitlin couldn't quite place what it was. _I'm doing the hero gig now, and these guys don't really like killing._

"Yeah, I remember."

He had a little smile on his face, and Caitlin slipped her hands onto his back, pressing herself against him and holding him close for a second.

 _You run really warm, you know that?_

Caitlin hummed to herself in agreement, so quietly that Ronnie didn't hear. Ronnie seemed amused at the observation from Frost. As if Caitlin had never told him that before, she thought with a little bit of sass. "If you have ice powers I guess that makes sense," Ronnie said, "but since I'm not Firestorm, I'm not that hot anymore."

Frost giggled. Not laughed. Giggled. And Caitlin realized the something else in her tone, which she couldn't figure out before, was flirting. Caitlin stepped back from Ronnie and took off the mental activity dampener. _Hey!_ Frost protested.

"I'll be right back," Caitlin said to Ronnie and Cisco. She walked to another room and made sure Ronnie wasn't following her before she started talking to Frost. "You're flirting?"

 _I couldn't help it. He's adorable. I can't wait to actually meet him._

"I thought you said my taste in men was awful."

Frost's response was immediate. _Your first choice was the exception. I love him._

There was sincerity ringing in Frost's words. She did love Ronnie, just as much as Caitlin did. Caitlin was quiet for a second as she realized it. Should it bother her? Probably. But she wasn't jealous, because Frost wasn't competing with her. She was just letting her know. "There's something we can agree on," Caitlin said.

 _You're not mad?_

"No. I'm glad you like him, Frost." A part of her had thought Frost would be mean to him. She definitely hadn't expected Frost to feel so strongly in this way, but it was so much easier to know they were on the same page. Caitlin had never had a close female friend, really, so the idea that she might be able to talk about Ronnie with Frost was appealing.

 _…_ _you're a better person than I am, Caity._

Frost seemed surprised Caitlin wasn't upset – and to genuinely think that it made Caitlin a better person. Definitely flawed logic, logic which Caitlin couldn't let her continue with. "Do you want to stay here so we can debate that, or take it back and go see Ronnie?" Caitlin asked.

 _Take it back. We_ _are_ _keeping the guy waiting. Not a very polite thing to do._

Her tone was back to normal, and Caitlin nodded in satisfaction. "I'm so telling him you like him."

 _Caity don't!_

It was one of the first times Caitlin had ever heard her genuinely bashful, and she laughed as she promised not to say anything. Not at the moment, anyway.

Both Ronnie and Cisco looked at her strangely when she walked back in, still laughing slightly, but Caitlin didn't care. She picked up the main interface for the mental activity dampener and put it back on, letting Frost start talking to Ronnie again. She could talk to him anytime, now. Frost needed time with him too.

* * *

Barry and Iris came about an hour later, and as they were sitting around the cortex and relaxing, an alarm sounded from the computer.

"Cicada strikes again!" Cisco called from the desk. "Satellite picked him up at the docks!"

"You ready?" Barry asked, looking at Caitlin.

"What's the plan?" Ronnie asked.

Caitlin slipped on her jacket. "Let's go."

Ronnie put a hand on her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping him."

"How?"

"Frost is immune to his dagger," Cisco said quickly. "I don't know how much longer he'll be there!"

"I'm coming with you," Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, you don't have your powers anymore," Cisco said with a nervous smile.

Caitlin nodded at Barry, and the speedster scooped her up and ran her out of the lab, to the docks. She hated leaving Ronnie upset, but this was their chance to get Cicada. She just needed Frost to cooperate. She could hear her counterpart talking, expressing her desire to capture the man. But she hadn't taken over yet, which was a minor cause for concern.

"Come on," Caitlin urged her.

 _I'm trying,_ Frost replied. _It's not working!_

"I'll try to buy you a little time," Barry said as they approached the dock. He dropped her off and ran towards Cicada with a yell.

"He's gonna lose his speed any second," Caitlin said. "Then he's defenseless."

Caitlin felt Frost pushing for control, and tried to slip into the backseat of their mind. They were both distracted by a bright blue light, though, and watched in stunned amazement as Ronnie jumped through the breach. He held the portable breach in his hand, and slipped it in his pocket as he looked around. His eyes found Caitlin, and then went to where Cicada and Barry stood. Everyone seemed surprised at his appearance. Ronnie took advantage of the pause in the action and lifted the massive weapon in his hand, aiming the rifle at Cicada.

As if in slow motion Caitlin saw Barry start rushing Cicada. She saw Cicada lift his dagger, and Barry stagger to a stop still feet from him. She saw Ronnie pull the trigger as Cicada's dagger soared through the air in his direction. It would reach him before the beam from the rifle reached Cicada. Frost was slamming her fists against the mental barrier, trying to take control.

 _No!_ Frost thought.

 _"I'm not losing him again!"_ Caitlin and Frost yelled together.

They ran as if they had the Speed Force coursing through their veins, and in the milliseconds before the dagger reached Ronnie, thrust their hands back so a wave of ice jettisoned from them and skyrocketed them forward. They knocked bodily into Ronnie, the force of their movement sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

Caitlin tensed herself to jump up, aware that Cicada would be planning another attack – and felt the dagger pierce her back, near her shoulder.

"Caitlin!" Barry cried.

"Cait!" Ronnie breathed, voice full of fear.

Caitlin was breathing quickly in shock. Frost was screaming in anger and pain. Neither was sure which was actually being expressed.

The dagger was ripped excruciatingly from her back as Cicada summoned it back to his hand. Ronnie was holding her, trying to keep her from moving. Frost shrugged him off as she finally beat her way fully through that damn barrier, and felt the wound start healing as she stood. She turned to Cicada with hatred in her eyes, frozen mist slowly travelling toward him.

He raised his dagger again. Frost knocked him flat with a wave of cold energy and stalked closer, sending another wave of energy at him when he started to rise. "Stay down," she commanded.

When he moved again she sent an even more concentrated blast down on him, keeping it going until he was crying out in pain, and she felt a hand on her arm. Barry.

"Stop," he said.

She hesitated, looking from him to Cicada, and then cut off her powers and turned to walk over to Ronnie.

Ronnie was standing just behind her, his expression caught somewhere between shock and fear. "Frost?"

She dipped her head.

"Your back," he said, moving towards her.

The wound was mostly healed, though she could still feel some of the pain around the edges. "It's fine. I heal faster than Barry."

Barry appeared in her line of sight, and Frost realized he'd already taken Cicada to the pipeline. "Do you need me to bring you back?" Barry asked.

"We've got the breach device," Frost said shortly, without looking at him.

Barry nodded and sped back to the lab. Frost stepped closer to Ronnie with regal movements, standing tall. "That was one of the stupidest things you've ever done," she said in a hard voice.

He matched her voice with his own, and stood with just as firm a stance. "I could say the same thing to you. You just let Barry bring you here, without a plan -."

"I'm the only one who can fight him! That was the only plan we needed!"

"I wasn't about to let you go into the field alone. I may not be Firestorm anymore, but I can still protect my wife. I'm not letting anything happen to you. That means coming with you when you're in danger."

His eyes were burning in their intensity, and Frost's anger dropped off abruptly. It wasn't really anger at all, but fear. Her other instinct at him being safe came to the surface: kissing him in absolute relief. She knew hers and Caitlin's responses were the same: anger at him for putting himself in danger, and a physical need to touch him and reassure herself he was alright. She didn't think Caity would like it if she kissed him, though (she didn't think Ronnie would either, if she was painfully honest with herself), and settled for leaning against him, wrapping her arms around him. It gave her some pleasure that he reciprocated the embrace. He was so warm…

"I didn't think I would get to you in time," she said, letting the bravado fade from her voice. She knew she could make herself be upset with him still, but at the moment she didn't want to. She just wanted to be honest. "We were so scared."

"You got stabbed," Ronnie said, a trace of an edge coming back into his voice. "You think I wasn't scared for you?"

She sighed. "Just don't be so stupid again." She kissed him on the cheek, and let Caitlin take control.

Ronnie was looking at her carefully, taking in the change. Caitlin put one hand on his chest. "Let's go back to the lab."

"You're really okay?" he asked.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally I'm still reeling a bit, but I think that's both of us."

 _I know I am,_ Frost said.

Ronnie seemed tempted to smile. "Probably."

"I promise I won't leave like that again, if you promise to do the same. Deal?"

He pulled out the portable breach device with nimble fingers, but held it up out of reach. "I'll need more concrete terms, Dr. Snow."

 _Well damn,_ Frost said. _Even if I wanted to be mad at him, I can't when he's this cute._

Caitlin agreed, and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Alright, Mr. Raymond. Let's do business."

* * *

After negotiating the terms of the deal (so Ronnie wouldn't go running at the enemy with a gigantic gun in a nonsensical attempt to keep her safe), Caitlin and Ronnie went back to the others. They discussed what to do next with Cicada, and celebrated the fact that he was now in their custody. They celebrated late into the night, with more than a little alcohol.

She wasn't so drunk that she was giddy (that required a lot more alcohol), but she definitely felt a lot more relaxed than on a typical night. In her contented, thoughtful state as she lay cuddled against Ronnie on their couch, an idea occurred to her. She sighed as soon as she thought of it, because she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in her extremely comfortable position. She had to see if her idea would work. So she touched his arm and reluctantly got up, walking into the other room.

"You okay?" Ronnie asked.

"Fine. I'll just be a minute." She closed the door to her bedroom. "Frost, try to take control."

 _Why? Ronnie was just about to turn on a movie._

"Just try it."

 _On it._

"It's not working," Caitlin said after a few seconds.

 _No._

"Try thinking of Ronnie as you do it."

Caitlin drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes as she felt herself start slipping to the back of their mind. It was a fast change. It kind of cleared her head too, taking away some of the drowsiness from the alcohol.

"How did you know that would work?" Frost asked.

 _We were getting past the barrier before when there was a clear and present danger. Now we have a powerful response to even the idea of someone in that danger. Someone we both love, who we've lost before._

"Ronnie."

 _Exactly._

"You better thank him for being an idiot earlier, Caity. Or I will."

Caitlin felt Frost start retreating, and once Caitlin was in control again she looked right at Ronnie.

"What was that about?" Ronnie asked.

Caitlin walked over to him and kissed him strongly on the mouth. He melted into it immediately, holding her against him, his fingers sliding across her back. "Not that I'm complaining," Ronnie murmured, "but what brought this on?"

Caitlin smiled against his lips. "You gave us a way to switch roles," she explained. "I thought you should know how much I appreciate it."

He went from slightly flustered to bordering on cocky in an instant. "Oh. Well… glad I could help. I -."

She interrupted him with another kiss, and his expression when she stepped back was so dumbstruck and happy that Frost laughed.

Caitlin nestled into his side with a wide smile. "Frost says thanks too," she said with a look back at Ronnie. She felt almost mischievous as she turned back to the TV, resting her head on his chest. "But that kiss was all me."


End file.
